14 listopada 1989
Program 1 8.35 „Domator" - Rady na życzenie - Kuchnia domowa 8.50 „Domowe przedszkole" 9.15 Wiadomości 9.25 „Akwen Eldorado- (4-ost.) - serial prod. polskiej 10.15 „Domator" - Rady na życzenie 11.10 Od Wersalu do Poczdamu - kryzys 1926 r. i jego następstwa 12.00 Spotkania z literaturą, kl. VI -J. Słowacki - „Balladyna" 12.50 Wiedza o społeczeństwie - W służbie obywateli 13.30 TTR fizyka, sem. III - Prąd zmienny 14.00 Biologia, sem. III - Motywy i formy ochrony środowiska przyrodniczego 14.30 TV kurs rolniczy - Jęczmień jary 15.00 Powtórka przed maturą - Spotkania z literaturą - Literatura romantyczna w Europie 15.30 „Kim być?" -program dla maturzystów 16.20 Program dnia - Telegazeta 16.25 Dla dzieci: „Tik - Tak" oraz kino Tik - Taka: „Cudowna podróż" (45) - serial animowany prod. austriackiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Spojrzenia 17.55 „Klinika zdrowego człowieka" 18.15 „W stronę rynku" - program publicystyczny 18.45 „10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc „Wesołe przygody Pika, Kwik. i wieloryba Grubaska" 19.10 Program publicystyczny 19.30 Dziennik 20.15 „Akwen Eldorado" (4-ost.) - serial TP 21.05 Sport 21.15 „Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej" 21.55 Studio „Solidarność" 23.25 Echa dnia 23.45 Język rosyjski (5) Program 2 16.55 Język angielski (35) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Klub ludzi z przeszłością" 18.00 Telerama 18.30 Modlitwa wieczorna -transmisja z Jasnej Góry 18.50 Studio „Solidarność" 19.30 „Blisko nieba" - mag. alpinistyczny 20.00 „Non stop kolor" - „Piosenki z Pragi" - film prod. polsko-brytyjskiej 21.00 W kręgu sztuki: „Dzieje fotografii" (6) -serial dok. prod. angielskiej 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Studio im. Karola Irzykowskiego „Wahadełko" - film prod. polskiej, reż. Filip Bajon wyk.: Janusz Gajos, Mirosława Marcheluk, Halina Gryglaszewska, Dorota Stalińska 22.45 Komentarz dnia Galavision 1.00 «Eco» con Jacobo Zabludovsky 2.00 «Eco» con Beatriz Evangelista 3.00 «Eco» con Lolita Avala 4.00 «Eco» con Guillermo Ortega 5.00 «Eco» con Jacobo Zabludovsky 6.00 «Eco» con Rocío Villagarcía 7.00 «Eco» con Ramón Fregoso 8.00 «Eco» con Jacobo Zabludovsky 9.00 «Eco» con Lucy Montes 10.00 «Eco» con Alfonso Teja 11.00 «Eco» con Francisco Fortuno 12.00 «Eco» con Alfonso Teja 13.00 «Eco» con Francisco Fortuno 14.00 «Eco» con Abraham Zabludovsky 15.00 «Eco» con Ricardo Rocha 16.00 Telenovela: «La fiera» 17.00 «Eco» con Juan Calderón 18.00 «Eco» con Talina Fernández 19.00 Comedias infantiles 20.00 Telenovela: «Dulce desafío» 21.00 Telenovela: «Bianca Vidal» 22.00 «Eco» con Guillermo Ortega 23.00 «Eco» con Ricardo Rocha 24.00 «Aquí está...» con Verónica Castro TV 5 16.05 TV5 Infos 16.13 Nouveau Monde 17.10 La Chance Aux Chansons 17.30 La Vérité est au fond de la Marmite 18.00 Des Chiffres et des Lettres 18.20 Récréation 19.00 Histoires Naturelles 19.30 TV5 Infos et Météo 19.40 Papier Glacé 20.00 Temps présent 21.10 Sports 22.00 Journal Televisé et Météo 22.30 Ciel mon mardi! 0.00 Le Diván 0.20 Santé Visions 0.40 Fin de programme Sky Movies 19.00 Fatso 21.00 Duet for One 23.00 Brimstone and Treacle Super Channel 7.00 Daybreak 8.00 The Mix 10.55 Review 12.55 Review 14.30 Hotline 15.30 Chart Attack 16.30 On The Air 18.30 Profile: The Pretenders 19.30 Time Warp 20.00 Super Channel presents an evening of the new high tech sports 22.00 World News and Goodyear Weather 22.10 Ultra Sport. 0.10 World News and Goodyear Weather Report 0.20 The Mix 1.20 Time Warp BBC TV Europe 7.25 Today's Viewing 7.30 BBC Breakfast News 10.00 News 10.05 Open Air (Part. I) 10.20 Kilroy 11.00 News And Weather 11.05 Going For Gold 11.30 Playbus 11.55 Five To Eleven 12.00 News 12.05 Open Air 13.00 News 13.05 Daytime Live 14.00 One O'Clock News 14.40 Homeground: Travellers of Wales 15.00 News 15.15 See Hear! 15.40 Wood Works Wite Blizzard 16.00 News 17.00 To Be Announced 17.15 Going For Gold 17.35 Ipso Facto 18.00 Newsround 18.10 Grange Hill 18.30 A-Z Of Belief 19.00 Six O'Clock News 19.30 Newsroom South East 20.00 Tomorrow's World 20.30 Eastenders 21.00 Dad's Army 21.30 A Questión Of Sport 22.00 Nine O'Clock News 22.30 Paradise Club 23.30 Newsnight 0.15 The Late Show 0.55 Weatherview. Close Sat 1 5.00 Frühstücksfernsehen 7.30 SAT-1 Blick 7.35 General Hospital 8.20 Teletip Kochen 8.30 Programmvorschau 8.35 Nachbarn 9.00 SAT-1 Blick 9.05 Teleshop 9.30 Panzerschiff Gral Spee 11.15 Teletip Reise 11.30 Glücksrad 12.00 Teleborse 13.00 Programmvorschau 13.05 The real Ghostbusters 13.30 Teletip Geld 13.40 General Hospital 14.30 Teleshop 14.55 Der goldene Schug 15.05 Paradise 16.00 SAT-1 Blick 16.10 Nachbarn 16.35 Teletip Test 16.45 SAT-1 16.50 Adams Family 17.15 Die Ausgeflippten 17.45 SAT-1 Blick 18.00 Glücksrad 18.30 Batmann 18.55 SAT-1 Wetter 19.00 Drei Engel für Charly 19.55 SAT-1 Blick 20.00 Unser Mann aus Istanbul 22.05 SAT-1 Blick 22.15 Der Tot ritt díenstags 0.15 Sendeschluss RTL Plus 8.30 Nachrichten und Wetter 8.40 Die Springfield Story 9.00 Nachrichten und Wetter 9.08 Die Springfield Story 9.30 Werbeinsel 9.35 Notarztwagen 7 12.30 Hulk 13.15 Programmvorschau 13.20 Bergerac 14.05 Programmvorschau 14.10 Mosh-Magazine 14.55 Programmvorschau 15.00 Knight Rider 15.45 Netto: Ihr Wirtschaft heute 16.00 Die Springfield Story 16.45 Hute bei uns 16.50 RTL aktuell 16.55 Doctors Hospital 17.50 RTL spiel 17.55 RTL aktuell 18.00 Sketchootel 18.15 Die Schongrubers 18.45 Der ganz normale Wahnsinn 19.40 RTL aktuell 20.05 RTL spiel 20.10 Tokyo Airport Police Department 21.05 Spielfilm 22.30 RTL aktuell 23.00 Rock TL Rai Uno 7.00 Unomattina 9.40 Santa Barbara 10.30 TG1 Martina 10.40 Ci Vediamo 11.40 Raiuno Risponde 11.55 Che Tempo Fa 12.00 TG1 Flash 12.05 Cuori Senza Eta 12.30 «La Signora in Giallo» 13.30 Telegiornale 13.55 TG1. Tre Minuti Di... 14.00 Fantástico Bis 14.10 II Mondo Di Quark 15.00 Cronache Italiane 15.30 Giulio Romano 16.00 Big! 17.35 Spaziolibero 17.55 Oggi al Parlamento 18.00 TG1 Flash 18.05 Santa Barbara 19.10 E Proibito bailare 19.40 Almanacco del Giorno Dopo 19.50 Che Tempo Fa 20.00 Telegiornale 20.30 TG1 Sette 21.30 «California Suite» 22.40 Telegiornale 22.50 2.° Tempo di «California Suite» 23.20 Lo Cunto de Li Cunti 0.00 TG1 Notte. Oggi al Parlamento. Che Tempo Fa 0.15 Mezzanotte e Dintorni 0.35 Dse Poesia Rai Due 7.00 Mr. Magoo. Silverhawks 7.30 Braccio di Ferro e Company 8.00 «Sul ponte dei sospiri» 9.30 DSE inglese e tráncese per bambini 10.00 Aspettando mezzogiorno 12.00 Mezzogiorno E. 1° parte 13.00 TG2 Ore 13 13.30 TG2 Economia. Meteo 2 13.45 Mezzogiorno E 2.° parte 14.15 Capítol 15.00 Tutti frutti 15.40 Lassie 16.05 Dal Parlamento 16.10 TG2 Flash 16.15 «Glarabub» 17.50 Videocomic 18.20 TG2 Sportsera 18.35 Miami Vice 19.30 Rosso di sera 19.45 TG2 Telegiornale 20.15 TG2 lo sport. Meteo 2 20.30 «C'Era una volta il west» 23.25 TG2 notte. Meteo 2. TG2 oroscopo 23.50 Appuntamento al cinema 0.00 Cinema di notte. «La ronde» Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Galavision z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky Movies z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC TV Europe z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 1989 roku